


Sweet Deal

by ThayerKerbasy



Series: A Man and His Dog [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-Episode s11e06 Our Little World, Season/Series 11, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy
Summary: Juliet was tired of her master never having time for her, but with Amara gone, Crowley had no reason not to take Juliet with him for some good old fashioned crossroads deals.





	Sweet Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about the end of season 10/beginning of season 11, but that one's taking awhile and this one practically wrote itself. When I eventually finish the aforementioned longer story, it'll go before this one in the series. In the meantime, enjoy some fluff.

While the Amara being had been an interesting guest in her master’s palace, Juliet was just as glad she was gone. Amara had eaten the smoke forms of many stupid demons, but they had been her master’s loyal idiots, and Juliet didn’t like when people took things from him. More importantly, she was relieved that Amara hadn’t eaten her master’s smoke form.

For whatever reason, Juliet’s master wanted Amara back, so he’d sent all his loyal demons out to search for her. Because of the smoke-eating thing, Juliet really didn’t want her master anywhere near Amara. She’d tried to get him to take her hunting, but he didn’t have any souls in need of collecting. She’d been practicing her sad staring though, and her master never stood a chance.

There weren’t any hunts, but there were always deals to be made, and her master sometimes liked to prove he was still the best in the business. Thus, Juliet was her master’s guard ‘hound for the day. It was an easy job, but it was also an excuse to spend time with her favourite person when he never seemed to have time for her anymore.

They finished the first few deals without trouble. One man sold his soul so his business would succeed. The next wanted to win the lottery, whatever that was. More than one asked for a loved one to be saved from illness. Her master made deals with them all, and everyone left happy.

The latest client wanted to leave his mate for a younger, more beautiful woman, and asked her master’s help to become rich and famous so that the other woman would have him. Juliet’s master didn’t like that client as much as the others, but his usual parting line, “See you in ten years,” seemed to make him much happier.

As they were leaving, a small human pup wearing overlarge, ornate clothing and smelling of dirt and sweet things called out to him in a high-pitched voice, “S’cuse me? D’you wanna have tea wif me afore you go?”

Her master stopped and turned around slowly. “That depends. Do you have milk and honey for it?”

“Uh huh! I got _all_ da tea fings.” The pup held up a plastic bottle shaped like a smiling bear. “Daddy want me to be quiet, so he says I can take anyfing I want if I play outside. I even gotted cookies!”

Most of that sounded like words, but Juliet wasn’t sure it made sense. Maybe human pups needed time to learn how to use words properly, just like ‘hound pups needed to learn how to maintain a solid form.

Raising his eyebrows, her master walked back to the little table set up beside the house where the pup sat. Ignoring the pup-sized chairs, he held out a hand and pulled his office chair through the shadow realm and set it on the ground across from the human spawn. He sat and motioned for Juliet to take her place at his side before speaking. “Hello, little girl. What’s your name?”

The pup’s eyes widened when it saw the chair appear and it took her longer than most humans to respond. “I’m Katie. Ummm…how’d you do da chair fing? And what’s your name?”

“Hello, Katie. My name’s Crowley. Do you mind if my dog sits with us?”

The Katie pup looked around, even looking under the table. “Where’s your dog? I don’t see anyfing.”

“Oh, she’s here.” Juliet’s master reached out a hand to pet her and scratch behind her ears like he hadn’t done in awhile. “You can’t see her though, because she’s invisible.”

Juliet had seen her fair share of humans in the moment of realizing they were in the presence of an invisible dog, so she braced for the screaming to start. Instead, the Katie pup extended a hand towards her. “Doggy can stay. Can I pet her?”

The human pup was brave! Without waiting for her master’s response, Juliet leaned down and nosed the tiny hand onto her head. Little fingers ruffled her fur and the pup made a pleasant sound.

While the pup pet her, Juliet’s master poured tea and added things to it. As he stirred, he spoke. “So, Katie, I happen to be very good at making wishes come true. I just made one of your daddy’s wishes come true and I’d like to do something for you as well. Tell me, little one, what do you really want?”

The pup didn’t even stop to think. “I wanna make Daddy stop hurting Mommy. Oh! Uh, magic word please?”

“I think that can be arranged,” her master replied.

Juliet already liked the brave little pup and now she offered her soul to protect her creator? If only ‘hound pups were so valiant. But something didn’t sit quite right. The man in the house had made a deal and was already packing his belongings. If her master made a deal with the Daddy man so he could prosper and find a new mate, he would leave the Mommy creator and Katie pup behind and likely never trouble them again. The Katie pup would die and lose her soul. It didn’t seem fair for her master to get two souls for one deal, no matter how much she loved her master.

Extricating herself from the Katie pup’s hand — and ignoring the way her fingers stuck a little bit to Juliet’s fur — Juliet turned and gave her master a warning growl. Her master glared at her and warmed his cup of cold tea in his hand.

“Juliet seems to think our deal isn’t fair,” he said, his smoke form betraying to Juliet how much he actually did care about making a fair deal for the pup. “Is there something else you want as well?”

The pup’s tiny brow furrowed and she stuck the tip of her tongue out between her teeth. “Ummm…I also wish for choc’lit cake ‘stead of cookies.”

A soft smile crept up her master’s face, which he hid behind a sip of tea. “It’s a deal.”

Just as he had with the chair, he reached through the shadow realm and pulled a whole cake from elsewhere, placing it on the little table. Katie-pup’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, but just as quickly, she snatched up what must have been the cookies and offered them in trade.

“Good deal,” said the Katie pup.

Unless cake was the best thing ever, Juliet still didn’t think it was worth the amazingness of a fresh warm soul. She waited for her master to get out a contract or try to seal the deal with a kiss — she was absolutely prepared to growl again — but he instead accepted the cookies and set down his mostly-full tea. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Katie,” he said as he stood. “If your father returns after tonight, you tell him that if he hurts you or your mother, Crowley will hurt him, but I honestly don’t think you’ll ever see him again.”

“Fank you, Mister Crowley!” The Katie pup jumped out of her chair and tried to wrap her arms around Juliet’s master’s legs, but he stepped back and teleported away before she could catch him.

Juliet caught up with her master in his office where he was retrieving his chair. She waited until the chair was in place and her master was seated — pausing to remove a toy dog which had been left on the chair — before whining her question.

Her master stared at the toy, then set it on his desk and gave it a pat. “Look, just because I was going to take that deal doesn’t mean I would’ve taken the child’s soul. I’m not a monster, you know.” Juliet tilted her head and whined again until her master began to pet her instead of the toy. “Thank you for reminding me of that.”

It had been a very long time since her master truly sounded like himself. Juliet rested her head on her master’s lap to enjoy the petting, moving only enough to accept the cookie he offered her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Coldest Hits time again, but it's my theme because I won in March, so please give unto me your comments and kudos. [The theme this month is tea parties](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/183924176425/may-2019-prompt-tea-time-posting-dates-may), with a bonus for including at least one demon (Crowley) and a penalty for crossovers, AUs, or fusions (I happen to like canon 'verse, okay?) but even though I came up with the theme, I didn't know what I intended to write until this story popped into my head. It's fluffier than most of my stuff, so I hope I didn't give anyone a toothache.


End file.
